The Seven Stages of Grief
by Lady Auzie
Summary: Tamaki Suoh has just lost the pillar that his life has revolved around for the past year. Now into his life comes Renge who vows to be his rock until the tempest of his grief passes. How will Tamaki react to this new force in his life? Will love blossom?


**Hey guys here's the promised story about our dear Tamaki Suoh and the crazy Renge. I'm getting better about the updates. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the craziness that will be sprinkled in throughout. Oh also if your a newcomer to this story and haven't read my previous Ouran work I suggest you read the two about Haruhi and Kyoya. It will explain a lot. **

**So the seven stages of grief are as follows**

**denial and isolation**

**Pain and Guilt**

**Anger and Bargaining**

**Depression**

**The Upward turn**

**Reconstruction and Working through**

**Acceptance and Hope**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

To any other man it would seem like an ordinary sunny Tuesday however to one Tamaki Suoh today couldn't have been any more dismal. The love of his life rested in the arms of his most trusted friend. But Tamaki had to wonder was Kyoya truly his best friend anymore. Tamaki sighed and stared out of the third music room's main window. The flowers down below, usually so vibrant, seemed lackluster to him now.

"What do you think is the mater with Tamaki?" One of Tamaki's newer customers whispered.

"I don't know, but his melancholy mood makes him appear more beautiful than ever," one of his regulars answered. Tamaki had to resist rolling his eyes. His Haru-...no he couldn't think that way any more. She wasn't his anymore. Tamaki turned to his customers. There were six of them, each staring wistfully at his face. Tamaki plastered a hosting smile onto his lips.

"Ah ladies, why aren't you drinking your tea. It would please us greatly if princesses such as yourselves would sip the nectar so humbly provided by the Host Club." Tamaki said. Stars shined in the girls eyes and all of them reached for their tea cups. Tamaki felt a twinge of happiness. At least he could make these women happy even though... Tamaki shook his head. It would do him no good if all he could think about was her.

Renge Hoshikuge wondered aimlessly around the halls of Ouran Academy. She was pondering again on going back to France. What reason did she have to stay? The man she thought she had loved was actually a woman. Sure she had fun here in Japan but she could do all the things she enjoyed here in France. The only thing that would be missing from her life would be the Host Club. A pain appeared in her heart. She loved the Host Club. She loved the twins, the seniors, Kyoya, Haruhi, and even Tamaki. Could she really leave them? Renge sighed and looked up. She found herself at the doors to the third music room. Renge pushed the doors open and looked inside. The twins were at their usual station as were the seniors. Kyoya and Haruhi sat on a couch together in front of both of their customers. The only odd man out was Tamaki. He was sitting over by the main window instead of at the center of the room where he normally sat. Tamaki was also staring aimlessly out the windows with a small frown marring his features. Renge felt her heart go out him. Tamaki truly had loved Haruhi, he probably still did. Renge walked up to his station and smiled at all of Tamaki's customers. The all looked a tad bit bored because their prince wasn't talking.

"Hey ladies, why don't you all go see what Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are up to?" Renge suggested. The girls were about to protest until they saw the look on Renge's face. They nodded silently and dispersed among the other hosts. Tamaki didn't even bat an eyelash at their departure.

"Hello Tamaki-san," Renge greeted. Tamaki glanced at her and then turned back to his window. Renge frowned. "I said hello Tamaki Suoh, the least you could do is return the greeting," she said angrily.

"Hello Renge," Tamaki said with a brightness he didn't feel. Renge still had a frown on her face.

"You have to get over her," she said bluntly. Tamaki's expression froze.

"I'm trying," he said finally. Renge shook her head. Tamaki turned back to his window. Sure Haruhi wasn't his...but did that mean she could never be his? Surely it didn't. "But that doesn't mean that she won't ever be mine again." Tamaki added. Renge felt her jaw drop. How could this man think something like that? One only had to look at Haruhi and Kyoya and see the spark that lie between them and know that the pair was destined for each other.

"That's really stupid of you to think that," Renge said. Tamaki felt his eyebrow twitch. How could she know that? What made her the expert on this sort of thing?

"Oh really, how so?" Tamaki asked. Renge rolled her eyes. She never did have much patience for this particular member of the Host Club.

"Tamaki, look at them," Renge said gesturing to the couple with a wave of her palm. Tamaki didn't want to. The sight of the two of them together would hurt him too much. "Look at them." Renge commanded. Tamaki forced his gaze on the couple. A pain roared to life in his chest. There they sat. Kyoya had his arm around Haruhi's waist. Tamaki saw Kyoya whisper into her ear and Haruhi's jaw drop. He watched Kyoya close Haruhi's lips gently with his fingertips. Then Tamaki looked at a warmth in Kyoya's eyes that had never there before mirror itself in Haruhi's gaze. Tamaki ripped his eyes away.

"So, it'll pass," Tamaki said. The pain in his chest tightened. He was blatantly lying to himself. Renge scowled at him.

"You are lying to me Tamaki Suoh, and worse you are lying to yourself." Renge bit out. Tamaki shook his head.

"No, there is a chance she'll come back to me!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Haruhi Fujioka will never be yours again!" Renge said. Tamaki felt his vision cloud over. It was like a spirit from hell was possessing his body. Tamaki shot to his feet and picked up one of the teacups lying on the table. The porcelain was cold against his palm like Renge's words were to his heart. Tamaki flung the cup at the wall where it shattered on impact. The tinkling of glass was music to his ears. Like his heart the cup was shattered into pieces. There was a collected gasp from the club patrons. Renge got to her feet slowly. Tamaki glared down at her barely registering that Kyoya had closed the club early.

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya snapped gesturing to the shattered tea cup at the base of the wall. Tamaki looked at the cup, it lay in pieces on the floor. Tea dripped down the wall staining the paint. Tamaki smiled slightly. The sight gave him a sort of pleasure that he hadn't felt before. "What will our customers think?"

"Don't press me Kyoya?" Tamaki snapped turning his gaze back to the shadow king.

"I'll damn well do what I think needs to be done," Kyoya argued back. Tamaki glared at Kyoya.

Renge watched the two Host Kings argue with a stony expression on her face. She had said what needed to be said for Tamaki to move on with his life. Maybe that was her new purpose in Japan, to help Tamaki through his heartbreak. Renge nodded to herself. She wouldn't go back to France until Tamaki Suoh was over Haruhi Fujioka. Renge felt Haruhi move beside her.

"What happened Renge?" Haruhi asked softly. Renge flickered a glance her way but quickly turned it back to the two arguing boys. She couldn't look directly at Haruhi and not remember what a fool she had been around the other girl.

"I just said something that had to be said," Renge said quietly. Haruhi didn't press her to elaborate and for that Renge was grateful.

"Alright, I know you know what you're doing," Haruhi said. Renge was glad that someone trusted her with this. Renge nodded and hear Haruhi sigh. Haruhi walked up to Kyoya and touched his arm. She urged him to leave and with a growl Kyoya allowed himself to be drug off.

Tamaki was still fuming. Never had he wanted to do so much violence to anyone in his entire life. He felt the other club members turn their gaze onto him but he ignored them and turned on the source of his anger, Renge. He glared heatedly at her but she didn't respond. She just stood there like some self righteous goddess looking down her nose at him with pity in her eyes. He didn't want her pity, he didn't want anyones pity. After a minute he couldn't take her gaze anymore.

"You're wrong," he bit out and then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Renge watched him go. She felt bad for him. He was like a ship caught in a raging tempest with no where to go and nothing to hold itself down. Renge swore to herself that she would be his land until the storm passed whether Tamaki wanted her or not.

"Wrong about what?" she heard one of the twins ask. Renge wasn't wrong. In fact she was entirely right. Tamaki just couldn't see that yet.

**Alrighty guys here it is the first chapter of my Tamaki Renge story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you're intrigued enough to continue reading this story. Note that I won't directly say which stage of grief Tamaki is in, I'm leaving that to reader interpretation. Well as always, I hope you liked it, Read and Review./**

**-Lady Auzie **


End file.
